The invention relates to a combination of a row of bottle-type containers joined to one another by linking means which can be easily broken, with their axes parallel, in particular situated in the same plane, and of a strip of caps joined to one another by linking means which can also be broken easily, in an arrangement similar to that of the containers, so that the strip of caps can be placed on the necks of the containers in the row by a translational movement parallel to the axes of the containers.
The invention relates, more particularly, but not exclusively, to such a combination for packaging a series of mini-bottles intended to contain a small quantity of colorant, a hair colorant, so that the user can carry out an allergy test on part of the skin.
These mini-bottles are attached to the packaging of the actual hair colorant or dye.
FR-A-2 482 566 discloses a combination of containers and caps of the above-defined type, in which combination the containers are sealed beforehand with a top before a strip of extra caps is fitted, each individual extra cap covering a top sealing the container.
It takes a relatively long period of time to fit the sealing tops, whereas it is much quicker to fit the strip of extra caps as a single unit.